35 años despuésDe verdad muchas cosas cambian
by joya blanca
Summary: Asi es muchas cosas pueden cambiar en 35 años...viejos amores se reencuentras y nuevos comianzan
1. 1- La boda

35 años después...De verdad muchas cosas cambian

Ben 10 no me pertenece

1- La boda

-¿como fue que termine aquí?

Era la pregunta que devlin de 15 años se hacia (mentalmente) a si mismo...ahí estaba sentado en primera fila de una iglesia, mientras un cura casaba a una pareja..

-hermanos y hermanas estamos reunidos aquí, ante los ojos de dios para unir a este hombre y...este hombre en sagrado matrimonio...¿si alguien tiene una razón por la cual no deban unirse?, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Todos miraban a la ex esposa, Kai Green...

-¿que?...¿por que todos me miran así?

La chica que estaba a su lado, una rubia despampanante de vestido escotado, la beso...

-por que eres preciosa mi amor.

Ante la respuesta de su actual novia Lucy mann, Kai se sonrojó...

El cura siguió...

-¿Tu Benjamin Kirby Tennyson aceptas a este revonnahgander como tu legitimó esposo, para amarlo, respetarlo , en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

El fornido barbon de 45 años en smoking negro, contesto...

-acepto.

-¿Tu Rook Blonko aceptas a este humano como tu legitimó esposo, para amarlo, respetarlo , en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

El alíen en su traje tradicional de revonnah de 50 años , contesto.

-acepto.

-entonces por el poder que me el consejo intergaláctico...los declaro marido y marido...puede besar al marido.

Ante los aplausos de los asistentes, los paparazzi , los amigos , los familiares, etc...Ben tennyson beso a su esposa (según la cultura revonnahgander) , se veían felices...

¿La recepción?, normal como de cualquier pareja...

-creíste que me mancharías la cara con el pastel, ¿verdad?

-oh diablos.

Todos se rieron al ver al salvador del mundo con la cara sucia por el pastel...

Jimmy Jones (el padrino de ben) tomaba fotos para su blog...

Esther la esposa de este, grababa con la cámara de su celular...

Julie y su esposo reían fascinados...

Gwendolyn de dimensión 24 regañaba a su novio Kevin, que reía haciendo ácidos comentarios..

En la mesa 1: Los padres de Rook, Rook Da y Rook bralla , conversaban de recetas vegetarianas con los padres de Ben junto a la Gwendolyn de esta dimensión.

En la mesa 2: estaba Rook Shar (madrina de rook y actual cuñada de ben) que hablaba por celular con el sheriff de su planeta, sobre la boda. Mientras sus hermanos discutían si ¿se estaba respetando la tradición o no?

En la mesa 3: Estaba el max team discutiendo con la mesa 4 (los Luchadores Galácticos y Eunice) sobre, ¿cuantos villanos habían atrapado en la semana?

En la 5: Estaban max con su esposa verdona y su ex Xylene ...

No era un ambiente agradable, la esposa le reclamaba a la ex que era muy seria, la otra le reclamaba el hecho de que no se tomaba nada en serio..

Mientras el viejo junto a Patellidat solo se limitaban a comer.

Varias mesas más allá , en la ultima mesa (cerca del baño) estaba Rayona (amiga de la familia de rook y ex de rook) que miraba a los recién casados con cara de pocos amigos..

Todo eso lo notaba Devlin desde su mesa...

-fue una bellísima boda, ¿verdad wendy?

-muy bella gwen...Lo mejor de todo es que ¡yo fui la niña flor!

-ejem...ambas lo fuimos.

Ahí estaba en mesa 12: Dev, Kenny, gwen II, wendy (su media hermana de realidad alternativa), Jaylin (la media hermana de dev de realidad alternativa) y Rooma (la hija realidad alternativa de ben/rook)

-querrán decir las 4 lo fuimos...¿o no kenny?

-Claro era la única forma en que no separan entre si jay...ja ja ja.

-hay tonto ...(la hibrida humano/ revonnahgander le saco la lengua al moreno)...¡por lo menos no parecíamos un mono envuelto en plástico celeste!

-¡hey! , el bisabuelo me obligo a ponerme eso...para tu información este cosa , fue lo que uso cuando el se caso...claro que lo tuvieron que adaptar para mi.

-Si claro como no.

Las 4 chicas pelinegras se rieron ante el molesto castaño de 14, mientras el pelinegro no dejaba de pensar ¿como llegaron a esto?

Todo comenzó hace 5 años, exactamente una semana después de su adopción...

Paradox llego a su casa diciendo que necesitaban su ayuda en una realidad en donde Albedo Conquisto el mundo.

Como Gwendolyn seguía fuera llamaron a un ex compañero de Ben 10.000: rook Blonko...Los niños quisieron ir pero no se los permitieron...o por lo menos eso intentaron...ellos tenían que ir, sobretodo devlin...

Desde que se entero su padre había sido sacado del proyector por el albedo de esta dimensión para ayudarlo a acabar con la resistencia.

Aunque no lo quisieran terminaron yendo, por que prácticamente la otra realidad los absorbió...


	2. Capitulo 2: ¿Como llegamos a esto?

Capitulo 2: ¿Como llegamos a esto?

Al llegar se encontraron con un mundo en ruinas, casi les estalla un robot en la cabeza siendo salvados por un viejo, el viejo los llevo a una cueva..

-ustedes son los enviados por Paradox...¿verdad?

-yep.

Una revonnahgander de ojos verdes (alrededor de unos 18) , se quedo atónita al verlos.

-tu...glup...eres ben 10.000 y tu eres rook

-yep...¿y tu eres?

-¿no sabes quien soy?

-no hay tiempo para eso Rooma Gwendolyn.

El tipo se quito los harapos que lo cubrían.

-soy Devin Levin.

Todos se quedaron atónitos al escuchar al tipo.

-¿que?

-nada...jaylin.

Una chica de cabello negro parecida a Gwendolyn , con un aura de mana mostró las imágenes.

-es por esto que están aquí.

Se mostraron imágenes de albedo obteniendo el cerebro de Azmuth , cuando trataron de detenerlo , el acabo con la vida en el universo...rellenándolo con seres de otros mundos.

-¿por que lo hizo?

-no lo se..esteeee...¿como te llamas?

-kenny tennyson.

-mmm...otro hijo alternativo de ben.

-¿que?...¿mi padre tiene más hijos?

-es probable que si...(la morena parecida a kai se puso en pose de pensador)...con tantas dimensiones diferentes.

-eso no importa ahora...(el más viejo se interpuso)...lo importante es que hasta que no venzamos a Albedo, nadie podrá retornar a su mundo.

Se sintió un estruendo una chica castaña de ojos café llego herida, desplomándose en los brazos de devin.

-abuelo...hicimos lo...

El viejo le cerro los ojos.

Un joven pelirrojo de unos 17 años llego corriendo, antes de morir impactado por un rayo grito...

-¡YA LLEGAN! ...AAAA

-Mierda...¡WENDY!

Una chica parecida a Julie de ojos verdes (aprox 23) apareció con movimientos de ninja.

-Llévalos a un lugar seguro.

-¿y ustedes?

-no te preocupes ben, nosotros lo distraemos...ahora corran.

Se sintió otro fuerte estruendo

-¡CORRAN!

Los 6 corrieron por distintos pasillos hasta que con un fuerte estruendo...

-¡PAPAAAAAA!

-¡KENNNYYY!

Quedaron separados , atrapados por escombros kenny trato de usar su omnitrix , siendo detenido por la tal wendy.

-¡¿que demonios haces?!

-el absorbe la corriente de colton de las distintas dimensiones, morirás apenas te trasformes...eso va para ti también devlin.

-¿el que me dices del mana?

La asiática solo se limito a mover la cabeza negativamente , ante la pregunta de la morena...

-pero..mi padre...

-Kenny.

Devlin le coloco la mano en el hombro del oji verde...

Trataron de salir, hasta el cansancio...resignados se sentaron, mientras gwen II lloraba.

Estuvieron largo rato en silencio hasta que Gwen II lo rompió...

-¿vas a seguir callada o nos vas a decir que eres nuestra hermana de una buena vez?

Los niños la miraron sorprendida...

-¿como lo supiste?

-lo deduje.

-¿es cierto?...¿eres nuestra hermana?

-en realidad soy su media hermana...mi llamo Wendy Tennyson Yamamoto.

-eso explica como sabias nuestros nombres...(el oji azul miro serio a la oji verde)...¿y?

-¿y?

-Se supones que esta es la parte en que nos cuentas tu historia.

-¿para que?, no le veo el sentido

-yep...sin embargo, no tenemos a donde ir...(la miro algo sarcástico)...¿o si?

Ella al ver las caras expectantes no le quedo de otra...

-En mi mundo Kai Green murió al dar a luz a kenny ...no me pregunten en que momento pero se que mi padre se caso con mi madre algún tiempo después...no tengo muchos recuerdos de ese tiempo...llegue aquí cuando tenia 8 años...pero lo que recuerdo es que erramos felices...aunque kenny siempre me molestaba.

-¿que hay de mi?

-recuerdo que...Kevin 11.000 trato de secuestrarnos, tu nos rescataste y te adoptamos.

La morena la miro tratando de encontrar algún signo de mentira, al no encontrarlo, pregunto...

-¿y los demás que te acompañaban?

-mmmm...por lo que se...Devin fue el primero en llegar ...se estaba a punto de casar cuando llego aquí.

Cerro los ojos tratando de recordar cada historia..

-la chica que murió...Marina Levin creo que se llamaba...mmm..llego aquí cuando tenia 13...me dijo una vez, que era la hija de mi padre con Kevin...

-¡¿QUE?!...(gritaron los 3 al unísono)...¡es imposible!

-yo tampoco le creí al principio...pero ella me contó que por el omnitrix mi padre tenia muchas formas de reproducción...me contó que en su mundo a papá le decían ben 23.000, que tenia ojos azules y era muy rico.

-¿y el pelirrojo?

-Veamos Kenny...el se llamaba Dylan...llego 5 min después que yo...se veía casi de mi edad...me dijo nació que del matrimonio de papá y tía Gwendolyn...no me dijo mucho de mundo...solo que fue la tía quien obtuvo el omnitrix.

-¿que me dices de las otras chicas?

-ok gwen...lo que pude sacarles a esas dos fue poco...venían de la misma dimensión...se llamaba 12...la revonnahgander es hija de rook y mi padre...la tal Jaylin de Kevin y mi tía g...no se que paso con su mundo...solo que se vieron forzadas a dejarlo para sobrevivir.

-Sobrevivir ¿a que?

Ante la pregunta del moreno, su media hermana se levanto de hombros.

Pasaron los días, con una pequeña luz que se veía por una rendija y sobreviviendo con lo que podían.

Con el tiempo el aire comenzó a escasear, trataron de todo pero al final se dieron cuenta que era inutil...la Asiática antes de desvanecerse les pregunto...

-¿me van a contar de su mundo?

Gwen II trato de contar su historia...

-sip...lo que paso fue...

Contó lo que pudo antes de desmayarse...el oji verde al borde de la asfixia miro al oji azul..

-de...cof...no...quie...cof...te

No logro completar o hacer una frase coherente antes de desmayarse, en el pecho de su amigo.

El ultimo pensamiento de devlin fue ...¿esto es todo?


	3. Capitulo 3: Aire Fresco

Capitulo 3: Aire Fresco

Eso es todo...fue el ultimo pensamiento que paso por la mente del joven pelinegro.

Luego sintió una paz , una oscuridad tranquilizadora...¿acaso así era morir?

-¡vamos respira de una maldita vez!

Sintió que alguien apretaba su pecho o mejor dicho la boca de su estomago...al abrir los ojos se encontró con Rooma haciéndole respiración artificial.

-co...coff...cof...cof...cof...cof..

-Tranquilo, respira con alma.

Estuvo recostado un buen rato antes de poder sentarse...

-¿mejor?

-yeah...¿donde están los demás?, ¿donde estoy?. ¿como llegue aquí?

-en un lugar seguro...(apunto a una puerta detrás de ella)...recuperándose...llegaste aquí por que jay los teletrasporto.

La puerta se abrió...

-¡devlin!

El oji verde lo abrazo feliz.

-kenny

-por un momento pensé que te morías.

-kenny..

-¿que?

-me asfixias.

-oh...lo siento.

El algo avergonzado lo soltó

-si el momento cursi ya termino, vamos a reunirnos con los demás.

Al ir a la siguiente habitación estaban las chicas conversando

Un mes después

Después de un buen tiempo Ben y Rook Regresaron, junto a ellos estaban...

-¡PAPÀ!

-¡KEVIN11.0000!

Kenny estuvo a punto de usar su omnitrix mientras devlin se trasformo en 11, listos para atacar al villano.

-whou...whou...tranquilos, Kevin ya no es un peligro.

Siendo detenidos por ben

-¿en serio?...(miro confundido a su heroico padre)...¿seguro?

-se te olvido lo que hizo la ultima vez...tal vez sea mi viejo pero esta más loco que una cabra.

-no se me a olvidado.

El magistrado Rook colaboro con la historia del otro magistrado.

-en base a los hechos por lo que hemos pasado , es correcto lo que dijo...¿cierto ben?

Ese "cierto ben" tenia cierto aire de un no se que...

Como que "algo" había pasado ..

-dev.

El tipo de armadura negra se acerco a su hijo.

-no puedo negar lo que hice en el pasado...mi adicción a la energía no es excusa...

-¿adicción?

-lo que trata de decir es..

-¡mierda benjamín!...no metas tu narizota y déjame explicar a mi.

-ok.

El chico regreso a su forma original.

-te escucho.

-si es cierto que quería asesinar a kenny...es cierto que quería asesinar a benjamín...en fin es cierto que quería asesinar a todos...lo que paso fue...

Flash Back

Ahí estaba Kevin

-¿donde esta?...me prometiste que tendría a Tennyson.

-Paciencia.

Junto a albedo en su forma de Galván Supremo.

-¿paciencia?...he sido paciente por 30 años.

-aun puedes serlo 5 min. más.

El rey de este mundo miro la pila de versiones alternas de Ben 10.000

-has tenido suficientes bens por hoy, ¿no te parece?

-bah...ellos no son nada...(miro a su compañero con su característica mirada sicopática)...yo quiero al original.

-paciencia mi amigo de coeficiente inferior...según mis cálculos lo tendrás en 5...4...3...2...1...

Las luces se volvieron rojas..

-¡ALERTA DE INTRUSOS!...¡ALERTA DE INTRUSOS!

-Divierte.

Transformado en 11.000 fue al origen de la Alerta.

-¿seguro que este es el camino?

-¡maldición eres como tu abuelo!...¡por millonésima vez te digo que...

-¡Magistrado Tennyson!...¡magistrado Levin! ¡cuidado!

Rook empujo a su viejo amigo, evitando que le llegara un latigazo de un enorme tentáculo negro.

-¡ROOK!

El revonnahgander salio volando, chocando contra una pared

El salvador del mundo corrió a donde estaba su compañero.

-¡rook!...¡vamos viejo háblame!...¡ROOK!...¡ROOK!

El alíen se despertó.

-¿esta herido?

-viviré.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, era como si algo que habían olvidado volviera...

-¡que tierno!..lastima que debo interrumpir.

11.000 Les lanzo una llamarada, que fue bloqueado por el escudo de mana de Jaylin.

-para ser héroes experimentados, son muy lentos.

El viejo en harapos absorbió el piso.

-continúen ustedes...necesito una reunión familiar.

Los 3 continuaron , la cosa negra trato de detenerlos con una lluvia de diamante...siendo bloqueado por el osmosiano puro.

-¡deja de jugar!...(se apunto a si mismo)..¡yo soy tu oponente!

-si tu insistes.

El viejo logro esquivar las otras llamaradas , absorbiendo y mezclando la teotonita que la cosa acababa de tirarle convirtió sus manos en yunques.

-unos martillitos no me van a detener.

-eso ya lo veremos.

La criatura trato de golpearlo tanto con sus tentáculos, como sus puños.

El experimentado plomero aprovecho la oportunidad que tuvo de subir a uno de esos tentáculos.

Como sacado de un anime corrió por el camino viviente, además de evitar caerse calculaba mentalmente su posición.

-¡ESTO ES POR TU BIEN!

Dio un salto...cayendo directo en la cabeza de la bestia.

Lo golpeo durante horas, hasta que la cosa (inconsciente) regreso a su forma original.

Cuando recobro el sentido.

-¡¿QUE PU$$$$$$$$$$$$$$4?!

Estaba atado a una especie de maquina, mientras una versión alterna de Cooper Daniels (una maquina que de humano solo tenia el cerebro en una esfera de cristal en su tronco) daba los últimos ajustes a su maquina.

Ignorando al cybort , con atención escucho lo que hablaban en la otra habitación..

-no puedo creer que lograran vencer a Albedo y mucho menos convertirlo en un humano niño de 11.

Kev no podía ver por las paredes, pero estaba casi seguro que tenían esposado al ahora, nene albedo.

-Por un momento yo tampoco lo creía...(voz de ben)...trate con todos mis aliens sin éxito.

-Yo también...(voz de un tipo al que llamaban rook)...sentí que era nuestro fin cuando lo vi. derrotado, recuerdo que dijiste..."me doy omnitrix sorpréndeme"...¡y apareció Atomix!

-¿atomix?...(voz de aquella chica a la que llamaban jaylin)...parece salido de un comic barato.

-no voy a corregirme, así muere la creatividad.

-dime...(la voz del conche$$$ que lo noqueo)...cumplirás tu promesa.

-yep...apenas se en lugar de encerrarlo lo llevo a rehabilitación.

-gracias.

-¿ a donde iras?

-hay muchos que no podrán regresar a su mundo natal, esto es todo lo que les queda y debo ayudarlos.

-ok ...adios devin Levin.

Al escuchar ese nombre Kevin Levin no pudo evitar gritar.

-¡¿DEVIN?!

Daniels al escucharlo se activo una consola.

-ya despertaste...comencemos.

-AAAAAAA.

Luego de un dolor horrible, recobro su cordura por primera vez desde hace años...

Regresando del Flash Back

-lo admito nada de lo que hice, se justifica... pero cuando me di cuenta que en donde estaba decidí ayudar...no volví a ver a mi padre...tal vez regreso a su dimensión o quien sabe.


	4. Capitulo 4: Problema Presente

Capitulo 4: Problema Presente

-lo admito nada de lo que hice, se justifica... pero cuando me di cuenta que en donde estaba decidí ayudar...no volví a ver a mi padre...tal vez regreso a su dimensión o quien sabe.

El pelinegro algo incrédulo, miro a su progenitor.

-quiere decir...¿que viviremos como una familia normal?

-lo siento enano...no puedo regresar...allá solo soy un criminal...aquí puedo hacer la diferencia...(se agacho para poder mirarlo a los ojos)...si voy contigo de seguro lo volveré a arruinar todo de nuevo...se que solo si me alejo de ti tendrás una vida mejor.

-pero...

-devlin.

El castaño moreno coloco su mano sobre su hombro.

Mientras se alejaban , el oji azul miro a su padre por ultima vez ..

Estaba acompañado de una pelirroja de cabello rojo (de unos 24 años) con un traje ajustado rosado con escote en v, una versión alternativa de Gwendolyn Tennyson procedente de dimensión 24.

Caminando llegaron hasta donde estaba Jaylin.

-todo listo para que se vallan.

Ella invoco un portal, todos cruzaron devuelta a su mundo...

Pero cuando devlin (el ultimo) estaba cruzando creyó escucharla susurrar.

-tranquilo nos volveremos a ver dentro 5 años, en la boda de esos dos.

-¿he? ¿como?

Antes que pudiera preguntar algo, estaba de vuelta en su mundo 5 min. después de que se fueron.

Gwendolyn los recibió preocupada junto al abuelo max.

-recibí un mensaje urgente ¿cual es la emergencia?

-lo siento llegaste 5 min. tarde...te cuento en el camino...rook ¿quieres un café?

-con gusto...no se preocupe Señorita Tennyson le contaremos todo con detalles, incluyendo a los robots...por cierto su yo de dimensión 24 le manda saludos.

-¿de que demonios estas hablando?

-déjame adivinar...es uno de esos días raros que no puedes explicar.

-yep...y abuelo...devin levin te manda saludos.

Maxwell se quedo atónito... se sacudió rápido el asombro

- esta es una de esas historias que no me quiero perder.

Los meses pasaron ...devlin no sabia si su hermanastra alternativa era vidente ,pero le dio en el clavo.

Ben y Kai se divorciaron amistosamente...como Kai siempre estaba viajando , fue su ex quien se quedo con los niños.

Ben y su "amigo" se hicieron cada día más cercanos...mientras Kai hacia lo mismo con su guarda espaldas Lucy.

-dev...dev.

La voz de kenny lo regreso de vuelta al presente , la recepción de la boda tennyson/rook.

-te pregunte si te gusto el pastel de chocolate.

-¿pastel?...¿que pastel?

-ufff...el que nos estamos comiendo tonto.

-ha si...si me gusta.

La recepción termino , los invitados regresaron a sus casas y/o dimensiones..y los recién casados se fueron de luna de miel.

En la noche en los cuarte les tennyson...en la cocina.

-¿mala noche?

-yep.

Gwen se encontró en la cocina con su hermano en pijama, triste comiendo lo que quedo del pastel de boda.

-engordar no solucionara tu problema hermanito.

-y tu que sabes.

-Se que todo esto es por cierta persona de ojos azules.

-¿de que hablas?

-no te hagas el tonto, llevo sabiéndolo hace años.

Su seria hermana mayor de 16 años lo miro compasiva.

-¿cuando se lo vas a decir?

-no se...nunca...el no me ama...lo se.

-¿como lo sabes?

-no se como...se por como me mira que solo quiere una amistad.

-¡vamos no puedes guiarte solo por una mirada!...yo te ayudare.

-¿como?

-no te sulfures.

-¿no te sulfures?...¿que demonios significa eso?

-¿acaso importa?...mira lo que tienes que hacer es...


	5. Capitulo 5: El Plan Fallido

Capitulo 5: El Plan Fallido

Ahí estaba Devlin tomando desayuno con gwen II, mientras kenny hablaba con su padre por telecomunicador..

-hola deportista , ¿como va todo?

-bien, el abuelo esta durmiendo y la tía gwendolyn esta de compras con rooma y jay que están de visita.

-genial.

-¿cuando vas a volver?

Mientras hablaban un pie azulado apareció lentamente para acariciar la cara de ben.

-ahora no rook...esteeee...pronto, alrededor del miércoles que viene.

-que la pasen...Adiós.

Al ver que el pie seguía insistiendo kenny prefiero cortar la llamada.

-parece que tu viejo se esta divirtiendo mucho.

-yep...se termino la leche.

-ufff...esta es la ultima vez que la busco por ti.

Mientras el pelinegro abría el refrigerador...La morena miro algo despreocupada a su hermano..

-hey ken...no tienes que hacer algo.

-¿algo como que?

La despreocupación paso al enojo...

-lo que hablamos...mmmm.(con los ojos apunto a devlin)...que tenias algo que hacer.

-aaaa...ou...eso...(se rasco la cabeza)...se me había olvidado.

-¡como se te pudo haber olvidado!

El oji azul los miro algo confundido.

-¿que se te olvido?

-nada...(se reviso los bolsillos)...tengo entradas para la primera películas de los Luchadores Galácticos.

-genial...escuche que la relanzaron en 5d.

-ok...¿quieres venir?

-no...tal vez gwen II quiera ir.

-ups...sorry...paradox me pidió que le ayudara a encontrar su dimensión natal a Benjalynne Tennyson y kelly levin.

-¿quienes son esas?

-las versiones alternas de tu padre y mi padre.

-lastima, creo que tendrás que pedirle a otro que valla contigo.

Devlin sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, se retiro a hacer sus cosas...

-eso fue fatal.

-déjame decirte una cosa Kenny Kirby Tennyson Green: perdiste una batalla pero no la guerra.

Tiempo después...varios intentos fallidos después...en san Valentín...

Devlin harto de ver tanta cosa melosa , se encerró en su dormitorio...pensaba jugar videojuegos en su computadora.

-una nota.

La nota decía "te espero arriba del mall , usa el ascensor de los empleados. Te conviene"

-parece que tengo un admirador o admiradora secreto.

La nota estaba escrita con letra de computadora...

-arrrgg...odio la bromas.

Jugo hasta la hora de la comida...Le pregunto a Maxwell

-¿donde esta kenny?

-Salio temprano, creo que a una misión especial.

Al terminar , decidió jugar otra ronda de "sumos golpeadores 5"...

-otra más.

La nueva nota decía "no es broma...ven al mall "

-lo siento "romeo" no estoy de humor.

Arrugo el papel y lo tiro a la basura.

Mientras tanto en el techo del mall...

Estaba hermosamente decorado con rosas de todos colores, en una esquina unos chef cocinaban hamburguesas y en el otro una orquesta tocaba una dulce canción de amor...

En el centro estaba una mesa bellamente decorada.

Un mozo se acercó al joven que estaba sentado.

-Sr tennyson , ya vamos a cerrar esta area.

-5 min más.

-se que logro todo esto cobrándole el favor que hizo al dueño por salvarlo de vilgax, pero ya no podemos esperar más.

-entiendo.

Vestido elegantemente bajo por el ascensor, hasta la calle.

-esto no podría ponerse peor.

Se largo a llover.

-MALDITA SEA MI BOCOTA $$$$$$$$$$$

Corriendo se refugio debajo de un escaparate.

-Por la pu$$$$ ¡por que el tipo del clima tenia que achuntarle hoy!

A lo lejos se veía a su padre y padrastro corriendo felices bajo la lluvia.

Se notaba que venían saliendo de una cena romántica, antes de llegar a un motel...

-te amo ben.

Ambos se besaron antes de entrar.

-maldita mi suerte...(su celular sonó)...¡¿QUE?!

-Relax...parece que te mordió un perro el trasero.

-¡Por la $$$$$ gwen!...¡tus pu$$$$ planes me tienen como el pi$$$$$$!...$$$$$

-mmmm...parece que no te volvió a resultar.

-¿parece?...¡¿PARECE?!

Media hora de explicación con insultos por el celular después...

-...por la $$$$$$$$$$...eso fue lo que paso.

-¡que boca tan sucia!, estas para escribir una enciclopedia hermanito...se me esta acabando el saldo.

-¿donde estas?

-en burger Snack, creo que...

Ken se trasformo en XLR8 ,en un dos por tres estaba en el restaurante.

-olvídalo.

Ella corto la llamada para poder conversar cara a cara con su hermano.

-lo que tienes que hacer ahora es...

-¡ya basta!...(dio unos golpes con la cabeza a la mesa)...me rindo.

-pero kenny, no te des por vencido.

-llevo 50 veces fallidas.

-¿se te olvido que papá tuvo 120 veces fallidas antes de conquistar a Rook?

-es diferente.

-no lo es.

-si lo es.

-no lo es.

-si lo es.

-no lo es.

-si lo es.

-no lo es.

-si lo es.

-¡basta!, ¡no te das cuenta que ya no quiero seguir!

-¿por que?

-¡¿No te hagas?!

-¿Por que?

El moreno quiso levantarse pero su hermana le agarro el brazo.

-tu no te vas hasta que me lo digas.

-Por un sueño.

-¿que? ja ja ja.

-¡Por la...

-¡HEY!...antes que te pongas idiota: 1- lo siento , lo encontré tan inverosímil que no evite reírme, 2-continua.

-Se trata de...

* * *

Flash Back

Era como el año 1080 , en un castillo medieval.

-me voy.

-pero mi lady.

-no hay pero que valga.


	6. Capitulo 6: Sueños y un despertar

Capitulo 6: Sueños y un despertar

-no hay pero que valga.

El caballero negro estaba frente a una bellísima doncella vestida de azul, de hermosos ojos azul cielo y un largo cabello color evano.

-De todo Camelot, vos es a quien amo...Lady Morgana.

-Eso creeis vos, Sir Percy.

El caballero se saco el casco, contrario a lo que cuentan las leyendas...¡Era moreno de ojos verdes!

-primero estuvisteis distante...luego desapareciste sin decir nada...me dejaste.

-tuve que irme , era lo necesario.

-¿necesario?

-¡para que mi rey nos aceptara!

-no te creo.

-he protegido a vuestro hermano en batalla, he cruzado ríos y lagos, he conquistado las más altas montañas , he...

-todo eso lo has hecho por vosotros.

-lo he hecho por vos mi lady.

-eso no es verdad.

-Sir Percy ...existió un tiempo en que lo hubiera creído, ahora no te creo.

Ella secándose las lagrimas comenzó a alejarse.

-yo nunca quise todos esos actos en mi nombre solo quise una cosa...tu amor.

-pero yo te amo.

-no...tu jamás me amaste, jamás me lo demostraste de verdad... solo eres capas de amarte a ti mismo...durante años te espere y ahora me doy cuenta de eso.

La mujer se fue , dejando al caballero con el corazón destrozado.

Regresando del Flash back

* * *

-no te habrás ido a dormir con la TV encendida otra vez, ¿verdad?

-a no se , coincidió justo cuando papá me ofreció ir con Rook a unas misiones en el espacio.

-¿enserió?

-yep...yo había pensado que era la oportunidad perfecta para ya sabes...ganar algo de respeto, algo de rango para asegurarme que papá lo acepte y poder decírselo a dev.

- es bastante tonta tu lógica...mmm...ahora que lo pienso...(se cruzo de brazos)...con todo esto de los planes te has puesto algo, distante con el.

-mmmm...eso me pasa por hacerte caso.

Ella enojada le lanzo su bebida a la cara.

-¡mi ropa!

-no es para tanto vanidoso...(le saco la lengua)...tienes suerte que no me guste el café.

-arggg...te tiraría la bebida que acabo de pedir, sino fuera por que tengo otro sueño que contarte.

-escúpelo.

* * *

Flask back

Luego el sueño pasaba a la segunda guerra mundial..

-me voy

-todo es esto es por ti.

-no te creo.

Ahí estaba la mujer de ojos azules otra vez, pero esta vez haciendo el papel de enfermera.

-es la verdad...Peggy yo te amo.

Una mujer morena vestida con traje militar le sostenía la mano.

-todo lo que he hecho es por ti.

-mentira.

-¿como puedes ser tan fría?...¿como puedes ser tan desagradecida?

-¡¿desagradecida?!

La enfermera le soltó la mano enojada.

-Primero estuviste distante...luego te fuiste sin decir donde.

-era lo necesario.

-¿necesario?

-¡para que tu papá nos aceptara!...tuve que escribir a maquina planes secretos, espiar a alemanes, envenenar. convencer de...

-todo eso lo has hecho por ti misma.

-lo he hecho por ti.

-Kendra, existió un tiempo en que lo hubiera creído, ahora no te creo.

Ella secándose las lagrimas comenzó a alejarse.

-yo nunca quise todos esos actos en mi nombre solo quise una cosa...tu amor.

-pero yo te amo.

-no...tu jamás me amaste, jamás me lo demostraste de verdad... solo eres capas de amarte a ti misma...durante años te espere y ahora me doy cuenta de eso.

La mujer se fue , dejando a la espía americana con el corazón destrozado.

Regresando del Flash Back

* * *

-¿que opinas?

-mmmm...curiosos los sueños que tienes.

-según tu ¿que debo hacer?

-tonto...tontote...tonto...¿no es lógico?

-si lo es.

El se fue...sin antes tirarle la bebida en la cabeza...

-¡Por la $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$!

-¿ahora quien tiene la boca sucia hermanita?..mmmm...ja ja ja...te lo merecías.

El salio corriendo, la lluvia ya había pasado.

-sorry viejo.

Mientras caminaba le mando un mensaje a su padre: "lo siento viejo, pero prefiero no ir contigo, hablamos mañana", luego se trasformo en XLR8

En el restaurante a punto de cerrar...Su hermana se limpio con una servilleta además de secarse el pelo.

-ese tonto...¿que haría sin mi?

Mientras tanto en los cuartes Tennyson...

-DEV...TOK...TOK...TOK...DEV...¡HABREME!

-¿he?

El oji azul se tapo la cara molesto...

-¡son la 12 de la noche!

-¡YA PUES HABRE!

-¡¿NO PUEDE ESPERAR HASTA MAÑANA?!

-¡NO!...¡HABRE O ME CONVIERTO EN GLUP Y PASO POR DEBAJO!

-ok...OK..¡OK PARA EL FESTIVAL!.

Irritado se levanto de su cómoda cama..en calzoncillos fue a abrir la puerta.

-entra.

Cerro la puerta , con los brazos cruzados miro molesto al moreno.

-¿y?...ahora su "majestad"...me va a decir...

-te amo

-¿que? ja ja ja...buena kenny...

Las ganas de reírse se le pasaron cuando el chico de 14 lo beso.

-¡¿que demonios?!.

-es enserió te amo.

-¡lárgate!

-me niego.

-¡LARGATE!

El chico de 15 lo agarro del brazo, cuando estaba punto de echarlo.

-se que te gusto.

El pelinegro se sonrojó

-estas loco.

-yep...pero loco por ti.

Con la mano libre le toco donde nadie nunca lo había tocado...

-se por tu cara...que esto también te gusta.

Devlin no sabia exactamente ¿como?, pero estaba en su cama con kenny arriba de el.

-te amo.

-deja de decir eso.

Giro su cabeza para que no lo viera llorar, este gentilmente la volvió a poner en el lugar correcto para que lo mirara.

- te juro que si esto es mentira ,¡te pateare el culo hasta la luna!

-es cierto.

-pruébalo.

-Con gusto.

Los besos continuaron, lentamente se comenzaron a sacar la ropa...

A la mañana siguiente...

-¿kenny?

Devlin se sorprendió al no sentir el peso de su amor en su espalda...

-¿mmmm?

Lo encontró durmiendo debajo de las sabanas..

-mejor te levantas , no queremos que tu papá , tía , abuelo, rook, tu hermana o quien sea te encuentre aquí.

- hm...por mi sis no te preocupes...ouuuu...esta de nuestro lado...fue ella quien ideo el plan.

-¿cual plan?

-te lo digo luego de un recordatorio de lo de anoche.

Sensualmente se volvió a posar en la espalda de su amor.


	7. Capitulo 7: Bestia Insaciable

Capitulo 7: Bestia Insaciable.

El recibimiento de los recién casados ,vino con una sorpresa...

-guao, rook...¡que joven te vez!

La morena miraba impactada a su padrastro que se veía 30 años más joven, que cuando se fue.

-gracias gwen...me hice un tratamiento en Galván 5.

En ese instante apareció la otra gwen.

-mi primo dijo que no era la única sorpresa que tenias , ¿verdad?

-yep...vengan , es una gran alegría.

Ambas gwens se miraron sin comprender nada, mientras iban al living a reunirse con los demás.

-ok...creo que todos querrán saber la sorpresa.

-por supuesto deportista.

-es que, díselo tu rook...

-esteeee...prefiero que lo digas tu ben...

-yo van a decir de una buena vez o que.

-Ok kenny...vamos a tener un bebe.

-¡¿que?!...¿como?

Devlin apareció comiendo un frasco de pepinillos...

-eres muy joven para que te alzahimer ken...(le dio un mordisco a un pepinillo)...¿olvidaste lo que Wendy nos dijo hace 5 años?

Ben le pareció extraño el reciente amor por los encurtidos del oji azul, pero no dijo nada..

-ups...(se cruzo de brazos molesto)...no es mi culpa no tener la memoria eidética de papá.

-relax enano...(se revolvió los cabellos a su hijo)...no es para tanto.

-Pasando a otro tema...Paradox dijo que el bebe que espero es niño y concebí...

-RINNNNNNNNNN

* * *

Rook o más bien Tennyson blonko, ya que en su planeta el apellido va antes que el nombre...Se despertó con el sonido de su despertador...

-ben, levántate.

-mmmm...5 min. más.

Pero nosotros lo seguiremos llamando rook...

-es muy tarde.. ( lo sacudió con suavidad)...buenos días amor.

Sin mucho animo le dio los buenos días a su marido.

-5 min.

-no ,hay que hacer el desayuno.

El revonnahgander rejuvenecido hasta unos 30 años gracias a un tratamiento de Spa hecho durante su luna de miel...

-¡VAMOS BENJAMIN!

Se levanto con 2 meses de embarazo encima , mientras el humano volvía a cubrirse con la manta.

El molesto oji rojo tiro de las sabanas..

-uf...que frió...¿por que tenias que destaparme?...¡el salvador del mundo tiene derecho a tener un par de sabanas aunque sea!

-aquí usted no es el salvador del mundo...(le saco la lengua)...aquí eres mi esposo y como tal me vas a ayudar a hacer el desayuno.

-quejote.

Mientras el desnudo portador del omnitrix se vestía...Rook se puso su bata para luego dirigirse a la cocina...

-ese hombre, este es uno de esos días en que me pregunto ¿por que lo quiero?

Era cierto, también que lo quería mucho...Cuando se casaron el creyó que seria como en las películas: romance , música suave y velas rojas , no que seria la misma cosa que antes pero con anillo.

-rook, ¡ven a ver esto!

-¿como sabes que soy yo?

-Por que eres el único después de mi, que se levanta a estas horas...¡apúrate!

Guiándose de la voz de Gwendolyn entro a la cocina..

-¿que suce..

Se quedo atónito junto a la pelirroja de 45 años.

-esta vació.

-es correcto, Srta. Tennyson.

-¿aun sigues con eso?...como sea, ahora no importa.

Parecía que un oso había entrado a su casa...

El refrigerador estaba vació, la despensa limpia , el piso lleno de embases abiertos.

-¿quien pudo hacer esto?

-no lo se S...

Antes que el pudiera continuar la frase, su cuñada lo miro seria.

-Glup...no lo se Gwendolyn.

-mejor.

Ella se acercó al basurero.

-hasta la basura se han comido.

-no tiene sentido...si fuera un villano, habría atacado a ben y no su comida.

-yep.

-hola , ¿ya esta listo el...¡santo cielo!

El castaño se quedo mirando, rascándose la cabeza.

-esto tiene que ser una broma...es lo que faltaba, ¡que nos atacara el monstruo aspiradora!

El quiso seguir haciendo bromas, pero las miradas de sus compañeros lo convencieron de no hacerlo.

En ese instante entro max

-tenemos problemas más graves.

Los 4 fueron al centro de comando de los cuartes Tennyson.

-en las ultimas horas hemos recibido informes de ataques , gente que le han drenado su energía. Casi hasta a niveles mortales.

-¿Kevin?...imposible, ¡el se encuentra en otra dimensión!

-es una gran posibilidad deportista.

-pero abuelo, si el hubiera salido yo habría sentido el portal abrirse por las llaves de bezel.

-Concuerdo...magistrado Tennyson, si una puerta de otra dimensión se hubiera abierto. El sistema de alarma se habría activado.

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

* * *

Pocos Instantes después...en la dimensión donde albedo "fue" emperador...

-¡tienes $$$$$$ en el cerebro!

Ahí estaba Ben 10.000 enfrente a Kevin 11.000

-solo responde la pregunta.

-¿quieres saber que fue lo que hice benjamín?

El pelinegro golpeo con el puño la mesa

-¡¿QUIERES SABER QUE FUE LO QUE HICE?!

El oji verde se preparo para lo que fuera.

-ok tennyson, te mostrare lo que hice.

Corrió una cortina de una ventana cercana.

-¡campos!...¡he estado todo el maldito día, arando para que la gente que no puede regresar a su mundo tenga que comer!...¿feliz?

Por la ventana de la improvisada casa se podían ver cientos de kilómetros de tierra lista para el cultivo.

Después de consultar con jay, rooma, Wendy he incluso con la gwendolyn de este lugar quedo convencido que Kevin no tenia nada que ver...esta vez.

Saliendo del pueblito que se levanto entre las ruinas de Bellwood..

-si levin no fue...¿quien seria capaz de tal desastre?

No le costo mucho encontrar la respuesta...

-¡Por la $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$!

* * *

Regresando a los cuarteles Tennyson.

-¡DEJA DE RONCAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Kenny sintió que alguien lo empujaba de su cama.

-¡¿QUIEN $$$$$$...(al verlo dejo de maldecir)...Profesor Paradox.

-lamento el despertar brusco mi joven amigo, pero algo grave a pasado o pasara...(miro su reloj)...a tu "hermano adoptivo"

El moreno se dio cuenta que algo o mejor dicho...alguien faltaba.

Normalmente cuando Devlin se levantaba , le daba un beso en la mejilla antes de ir a su dormitorio (para evitar las sospechas), durante meses había sido así...

- te explico en el camino.

Mientras tanto, en un callejón...

-dios mió...dios mió.

Todo era normal hasta unos 2 meses atrás...¿verdad?, ¿verdad?

-por que...(sintió un fuerte dolor en el estomago)...AAAAGH.

Comenzó con un simple antojo de pepinillos, un simple antojo de pepinillos...

-maldito...(apretó los dientes mientras se arrodillaba)...hm.

Luego paso a un hambre incontrolable, comenzó a asaltar superrecados, almacenes, etc...

El tenia el asunto bajo control...

* * *

Flash Back

Ahí estaba el pelinegro comiendo lo que encontraba...

-es todo...esto...tiene que haber algo...¡el basurero!

Sin poder contenerse comenzó a comer restos de comida y fruta, de modo compulsivo..

-Diablos, dev.

Lentamente como en una película de terror, levanto la cabeza para ver a la morena mirándolo.

-yo...glup.

Como si nada continuo comiendo, no podía parar aunque quisiera.

-¡que asco!

Ella le quito el basurero ya vació, el furioso la miro, con una mirada sicopática.

-hey...cálmate.

Al ver la cara de terror de su "hermana", se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos...

-déjame.

El se teletrasporto a un callejón..

Regresando del Flash back.

* * *

-lo siento gwen...lo siento.

Como pudo se volvió a parar, siguió corriendo...correr y alimentarse era todo lo que había hecho en la noche y la mañana...


	8. Capitulo 8: Parásitos o

Capitulo 8: Parásitos o...

El tenia todo controlado, pero no fue el encuentro con la morena.

No...fue con la anodita...

-maldit...uf...arrgg

* * *

Flash Back

Con una gran fuerza de voluntad se fue corriendo, era oscuro...

-¡cuidado!...estos mocosos.

-perdón, yo...

Corriendo Choco con una adonita, esa energía, tan sensual, tan...

-yo...

-¿tu que?

Tanto mana, tanto sabroso mana...

-¡AUXILIO!...ARRRGGG.

Lo ultimo que supo el hibrido osmosiano/anodita era que tenia sus dientes en el cuello del ser de mana.

No supo ¿como? pero se contuvo lo suficiente para no matarla...

-no...uf.

Ahí sintió el primer dolor de estomago, corriendo como pudo alejo.

Regresando del flash back

* * *

Cada vez le costaba más evitar que su "victima" muriera...Cada vez necesitaba comer más energía...

Pero cada vez que trataba de parar, le dolía mucho el estomago.

-no puedo seguir así.

No podía seguir así...

-solo existe un modo de parar esto.

Corriendo se dirigió hacia un canal , el no sabia nadar...era el único modo de parar...

Cuando estaba a unos pasos del canal.

-¡dios existe!

Como si fuera un milagro, cerca de las aguas estaba el Dr. Daniels realizando un experimento.

-hola Devlin, ¿como esta tu Tía Gwen?

El joven desesperado se sujeto al rubio científico..

-¡por favor ayúdeme!...¡POR LO QUE MÀS QUIERA AYUDEME!

Antes que pudiera explicarle con más detalles le vino otro dolor..

El tipo que era casi de su misma altura, lo cargo hasta su laboratorio..

-con cuidado...tranquilo...recuéstate.

Con cuidado lo recostó en una mesa de metal, mientras le inyectaba un anestésico.

-¿mejor?

-yep.

-mientras te hago unos análisis, necesito que me digas todo.

El pelinegro le contó su historia mientras el rubio lo examinaba, además de hacer preguntas...

-¿es todo?

-¿le parece poco?

-nop...solo debo asegurarme.

Luego varios exámenes...

-¡en el nombre de Einstein!, no puede ser.

-¿que?...¿que?

-nada de que preocuparse...solo tengo que...voy a volver a revisar estos resultados...continua recostado...recuéstate y descansa. Ya vuelvo.

El tipo lo dejo solo.

-"nada de que preocuparse"...si claro como no y yo soy el conejo de pascua.

Desobedeciendo al Dr. se levanto para ir a la computadora...

-veamos si los trucos que me enseño mi viejo, aun funcionan.

Con un par de como el lo llamaba..."pases mágicos", logro hackear la computadora..

-veamos...bla...bla...mmmmm...¿ente parasitario?

En los resultados se veía " ente parasitario en etapa embrionaria desarrollándose en zona abdominal baja, aumento de metabolismo del huésped "

-parásitos, eso explica todo.

-¡¿que demonios estas haciendo?!

El pelinegro se volteo para ver al dueño de casa.

-te dije clarito "recuéstate y descansa"

-ya se que tengo, parásitos...¿cuando me los va a sacar?

Por alguna extraña razón Cooper Daniels paresia horrorizado ante la idea.

-no me mire así, es natural que quiera que me los saquen.

-tu no entiendes...no es que no quiera, no puedo...es moralmente incorrecto.

-¡¿MORALMENTE INCORRECTO?!

El pelinegro molesto hasta las orejas se dirigió a la puerta.

-no puedes irte.

-¡claro que me voy maldito sicótico $$$$$!...si crees que voy a ser tu maldito experimento te equivocas.

El tipo trato de detenerlo pero el joven trasformado en 11 lo noqueo.

-maldito $$$$$

El quiso irse, pero se sintió tan débil, que regreso a su forma original desmayándose.

Lentamente comenzó a despertarse, veía borroso...escuchaba voces familiares...

-¿se siente bien Dr. Daniels?

-no te preocupes Kenny , me han pegado más fuerte.

-¿todo listo Paradox?

-soy un viajero en el tiempo, no arreglo cosas.

-Usted dijo que me ayudaría a tener todo listo...mmm...kennneth ayúdalo.

-yep.

Se volvió a desmayar...

-kenneth , tienes que despertarlo...hay que explicarle.

-ok.

-dev...devlin...dev.

El oji azul sintió que le daban unas palmaditas en la cara, cuando al final despertó...

-¿QUE $$$$$$?

Estaba atado de pies y manos en una maquina parecida a la que usaron para "volver lucido" a su padre

-no tenemos mucho tiempo amor, se que no lo vas a creer...estas embarazado...esteeee...yo te...yo te embaracé.

-¿QUEEEE?...no es imposible...yo tengo parásitos, salía en el diagnostico.

-eso creía, hasta que realice un segundo diagnostico...realice varias pruebas concluyentes que lo han confirmado.

-no puede ser.

-pero lo es...la falta de energía o mana provoco que los fetos no se desarrollaran debidamente, esta maquina lo reparara.

Antes que pudiera rebatir algo, la maquina se encendió...

Trato de soltarse sin éxito...

-me lleva el diablo, no puedo estar pasando.

Sin poder creerlo, vio como lentamente su abdomen comenzó a hincharse hasta tener el tamaño adecuado a su gestación.

Atónito miro a Dr. que realizaba los exámenes para ver el estado del bebe, una vez que verifico que estaba sano...

-de ahora en adelante tendrás un embarazo normal...debo hacer una llamada.

Cooper dejo solos a los 3, Devlin sacudió la cabeza , quitándose el estupor.

-ahora alguien me va a explicar ¿como paso esto?...(dijo apuntándose al estomago)...o voy a tener que tomar medidas para saberlo.

-mi estimado devlin...(miro su reloj)...creo que ya no crees en eso de la cigüeña ¿o si?

El joven lo miro furioso.

-calma , el stress es malo para ella...todo es culpa de kenny...o mejor dicho el omnitrix.

El joven paso de furioso a confundido...

-concebimos de la misma forma en que rook y papá.

-o sea...

-dejen que lo explique...me encanta el sonido de mi voz.

-adelante doc.

-veras...cuando llego la temporada de apuramiento de cierta especie...el omnitrix te altero , mientras ustedes estaban...ya saben...para que pudieran concebir...adiós.

El héroe temporal se fue.

-¿kenny?

-¿hm?

-¿como le vamos a explicar a tu viejo que además de ser papá nuevamente va ser abuelo?

Ambos se miraron sin saber que decir.

En otro lugar...Paradox apareció en el bosque..

-ya deben de llegar...¿es el momento indicado?..(miro y guardo su reloj)...lo es.

Una segunda luz apareció, dejando ver a una Wendy de unos 30 junto a 3 jóvenes: uno parecido a Kenny pero blanco y oji azul, otro a dev pero de ojos verdes y una chica morena castaña de ojos verdes.

-hola Wendy , veo que al fin lograste volver a tu dimensión natal.

-¡no hay tiempo para eso!...si la predicción de...

-¡oh los trajiste!...ben, lennny y Jen los hijos de ken y devlin de tu dimensión...¡no debiste!...OK adiós, lo tengo todo resuelto.

Los 4 lo miraron confundidos...

-me agrada que tengas premoniciones Jen pero ya lo resolví...su hermanita de aquí no fue abortada...mejor se van ahora , sus padres se están preocupando.

Con una tercera luz los 4 se fueron, dejando solo al viaje temporal solo...

-a veces duele ser tan bueno...en cuanto a los Tennyson de aquí...ya hice mi parte, lo demás depende exclusivamente de ellos...¡no les voy a resolver todos sus problemas!, tengo otros asuntos que atender.

Con una ultima luz el se fue , a donde el quería ir.

* * *

Si lo se en mis otros fanatic, cuando se me ocurre que ellos tengan hijos, normalmente son esos 3. Pero esta vez quise agregarlos haciendo un cameo como hijos alternos. Siguo escribiendo cuando se me ocurra como continuar la historia. Saludos


	9. Capitulo 9: Llamada Telefónica

Capitulo 9: Llamada Telefónica

Cooper dejo solos a los 3.

-Ojala este en casa.

Marco el dichoso numero, esperando que contestaran...

En los Cuartes Tennyson ...

Todos estaban tan ocupados que nadie atendía el teléfono..

-ya voy...¡ya voy!...¡ya paren su festival!...hola.

-¿gwen?

-¿Dr. Daniels?

-ou...hola gwendi...¿esta tu tía?

-esta ocupada.

-necesito que la llames, es urgente.

-no puedo interrumpir.

-es urgente.

La oji café miro un minuto hacia el centro de comando, por la puerta abierta ella pudo ver que le gritarían de todo por interrumpirlos...aunque fuera urgente.

-nop...sorry doc...lo que tenga que decir , me lo tendrá que decir a mi.

Un silencio incomodo se produjo, como si el científico al otro lado estuviera pensando.

-doc...¿hola, sigue usted ahí?

-Punto 1: esto no es broma...punto 2: no me importa como, pero se lo dices a tu tía...¿esta claro?

-ok.

-mmm...lo que pasa es que...

La morena no sabia que decir ante lo que le estaban diciendo.

-¿esta seguro?...glup...¿100%?

-repetí el examen, no hay duda...debo irme , recuerda lo que hablamos.

La llamada se corto dejando a la Srta. Tennyson Green pensativa.

-fiuuu...hoy no es mi día.

Como un pez que salta al sartén fue hasta el centro de comando...

-Tía Gwendolyn , necesitamos hablar.

-ahora no gwen, estamos ocupados.

-¡tía es urgente !...es sobre los ataques.

-en eso estamos trabajando...ya tenemos todos los datos. Sobre el criminal.

-no entiendes abuelo, no es lo que parece es...

- Mike Morningstar.

-¿he?

Normalmente cuando su "madrastra" la interrumpe ella si irrita mucho pero ahora estaba muy confundida.

-Mike Morningstar...tu padre descubrió que era el quien andaba atacando a la gente, aunque cuando lo atrapo no quiso admitir que había atacado a todos.

La chica se puso las manos en la cintura..

-Si ya lo tienen atrapado...¿por que la reunión?

-Estamos ajustando los protocolos de seguridad, no podemos permitir que esto vuelva a suceder.

-ou...esteeee...los dejo.

La morena se dio vuelta, dirigiéndose al living...su celular sonó...

-¿que onda kenny?

-no preguntes...te lo explico luego...mi auto se averió y necesito que alguien nos lleve.

-¿nos?

-luego te explico...ha si lo olvidaba...¿puedes traer algunos polerones grandes?...no te puedo decir para que.

-mmm...déjame adivinar...son para dev.¿verdad?

- información clasificada.

-no te hagas...lo se todo.

Un silencio se interpuso...

-... paradox.

-nop...el eterno enamorado de la tía.

-diablos.

-¿de cuanto esta?

-2 meses.

-¿enserio?...tiene que ser broma.

-yeah...al parecer fue al mismo tiempo que papá y..

-¡basta!...arggg...uf...no quiero tener esa imagen mental, de esos dos en su luna de miel.

-ok miss complejos...¿no vas a ayudar o no?

-deberían decirlo ahora.

-Lo haremos pero no ahora ...dev a pasado por muchas tensiones además que aun no digiere la noticia.

-supongo...que también esta el echo de la reacción, que podría provocar en la familia.

-menos bla...bla...¿vienes o no?

-oka...en 5 estoy allá.

La morena apago su celular...antes de que pudiera dar un paso...

-gwen.

La pelirroja estaba detrás de ella..

-lo siento...todo este asunto nos a tenido algo...

-¿brutos?

-no era esa la palabra que estaba pensando pero si.

-¿que era eso tan "urgente"?

-esteee...nada importante tía, un problemita que ya se soluciono.

La mujer de 45 levanto una ceja.

-¿segura?

-yep.

La Adonita miro seria a su sobrina.

-Gwendolyn Kai Tennyson Green...si a pasado algo grave y no me lo has dicho , te vas a meter en un gran lió.

-te lo juro...no es nada.

-no me obligues a leerte la mente jovencita.

-¿promete quedarse callada?

-depende de lo que digas.

-estoy embarazada.

Gwen sabia que esto seria más creíble y menos chocante que la verdad...

-no te creo...(sus ojos se iluminaron por un minuto)...no hay nadie dentro de ti.

-¿supongo que si me tele trasportó me vas a seguir?

-no lo dudes.

La chica suspiro ofuscada, no le quedaba de otra...

-déjeme tomar unos polerones y sígame...la cuento todo en el camino.

Horas después en el laboratorio de Cooper Daniels.

-Eso explica muchas cosas.

Ahora estaban los 3 jóvenes y la adulto de los tennyson.

-yo no se ustedes, pero yo me devuelvo a Saturno.

-pero dev, ¡es mi bebe!

-¡disculpa pero YO..(se apunto a si mismo)...soy quien lo lleva!...no puedo seguir así.

-¡TU NO TE VAS!

-¡QUIEN $$$$ ERES TU PARA DECIRME QUE PUEDO O NO PUEDO HACER!

-¡BASTA YA LOS DOS!

La pelirroja molesta detuvo la pelea.

-la tía tiene razón no hay tiempo para esto...

La morena coloco su dedo en la sien de la pelirroja, provocando que se desmayara.

-tampoco para esto.

Los dos chicos la miraron horrorizados.

-no la mate...esta inconciente , necesitaba que la distrajeran para poder borrarle la memoria.

-¡toda!

-¿por que tendré un hermano tan tonto?...solo lo relacionado a "eso"...(apunto al vientre de devlin)...ayúdenme a llevarla hasta su cama.

Horas después Gwendolyn tennyson despertó en su habitación...

-¿como llegue aquí?

Ya estaba oscuro, miro su reloj eran como las 23:45

-alguien me borro algo, pero no se que.

Ella se concentro hasta que...

-¡ESA $$$$$$!...¡hija de kai tenia que ser!

Molesta fue hasta el dormitorio de su primo...encendiendo de golpe la luz.

-¡TENEMOS QUE HABLAR!

El dormitorio estaba vació...

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

-nada bueno a pasado.

-gwen...

Detrás de ella apareció su abuelo, se notaba que había estado llorando.

-...trate de despertarte.

-¿que paso?

-por favor siéntate.

Ambos se sentaron sobre la cama...las palabras que siguieron a la oji verde, le pareció oírlas en cámara lenta.

-a habido un accidente...tu primo...tu primo esta muerto.

La maga fue incapaz de escuchar el resto, era como si el sonido del universo se fuera y ella solo pudiera contestar con un...

-¿que?

Con lagrimas en los ojos pregunto...

-¿como?

-calabacita...

-no ahora abuelo...necesito la verdad...si tu no me lo dices, lo descubriré yo misma.

El viejo agacho la cabeza.

-Rayona...Cooper.

-¿que?

Max se aclaro la garganta.

- Cooper nos llamo...dijo que devlin estaba en cinta...

La maga se quedo helada.


	10. Capitulo 10: Funeral y Antojos Raros

Capitulo 10: Funeral y Antojos Raros.

- Cooper nos llamo...dijo que devlin estaba en cinta...

La maga se quedo helada.

-Ben se volvió loco cuando escucho quien lo embarazo y fue hacia allá trasformado en XRL8 . Rook trato de detenerlo yendo en su auto. A los pocos minutos llegaron los chicos contigo inconsciente y...

-¿y?

-Cuando Gwen escucho la reacción de su padre ella fue allá a tratar de calmar las cosas...

Al poco rato gwen me llamo para decirme que las cosas se habían calmado...

Que venían en camino y que tu primo se había tomado un calmante que le receto el doctor por el stress, por lo que venia durmiendo...

La Magistrado sabia que la siguiente parte no era bonita pero necesitaba escucharla.

-Rayona estaba ebria...había estado tomando desde el día de la boda...gwen estaba demasiado cansada no tuvo tiempo de crear un escudo...Aunque Rook estuvo manejando no pudo evitarlo...

Gwendolyn no fue capaz de seguir escuchando, dejándose caer en los brazos de su abuelo con un llanto desgarrador.

¿El funeral? tal como se espera de un estrella de fama universal...

En los alrededores estaban los medios cubriendo minuto a minuto junto a los miles de fans con carteles y fotos de ben 10.000

Todos los que asistieron a la boda asistieron a los funerales excepto Rayona que se encontraba en coma y su familia planeaba desconectarla pronto.

También devlin que por el stress perdió a la bebe y se encontraba internado.

Kenny junto a su tía llegaron a los cuartes Tennyson, el abuelo no estaba por que seguía en el velorio.

Estuvieron en silencio en la cocina , mirando sus tazas de café mientras el perro de piedra trataba de consolarlos.

-voy al baño.

La oji verde apenas lo miro..

Dos horas después ella lo encontró...

-¡POR LA $$$$!

Se arrodillo llorando , golpeando sus manos el piso..

-¡después de todo lo que hemos echo por el bien del universo!...¡¿por que no podemos tener un pu$$$$ final feliz?!

Decidida se seco las lagrimas.

-no dejare que pase.

Se convirtió en una adonita, con todo su poder comenzó a crear otra dimensión...

Verdona al sentir esto se apareció frente a su nieta.

-viniste a detenerme.

-no vengo a ayudarte.

Amabas con poder combinado, comenzaron a crear un mundo idéntico al suyo pero con una pequeña diferencia...

-listo...adonita , espero que sepas ¿ que pasa ahora?

-usamos todo el mana de este universo...fue un honor conocerte abuela.

La antigua adonita comenzó a llorar.

-OH Adonita, el honor fue mió.

Lentamente a su dimensión le aparecieron grietas.

-Ojala la otra Gwendolyn tenga una mejor vida.

El universo exploto en mil pedazos.

* * *

Horas después Gwendolyn tennyson despertó en su habitación...

-¿como llegue aquí?

Ya estaba oscuro, miro su reloj eran como las 23:45

-alguien me borro algo, pero no se que.

Ella se concentro hasta que...

-¡ESA $$$$$$!...¡hija de kai tenia que ser!

Molesta fue hasta el dormitorio de su primo... antes de llegar...

-¿he?...¿que sucede aquí?

Ahí estaba el resto de la familia Tennyson charlando en el living...(Excepto el abuelo quien se encontraba durmiendo, en su cama)...

La pelirroja se acercó sigilosamente al castaño mayor...

-ben tenemos que hablar.

-si es sobre Devlin, ya lo hablamos.

Ella miro a su primo confundida..

-¿te lo contaron todo?

-yep.

Ella se cruzo de brazos , mirando seria a los tres adolescentes..

-¿de verdad?

-bueno...(el joven castaño se rasco la cabeza)...en realidad fue el doc, quien lo dijo.

-si no fuera por mi ...(dijo la morena dando un sorbo a su café)...papá deja el desastre.

-bah...lo mió fue solo...solo...una pequeña pataleta...¡el verdadero desastre lo hubiera dejado tu ex!

-no es su culpa, a tenido problemas.

-rook te amo...pero eres muy ciego...¡rayona estuvo a punto de atropellarnos!

-lo se, recuerda que ya esta tras las rejas y le darán algún tratamiento...pasemos a otro tema, sabes que el stress no te hace bien.

-OK...( miro sarcásticamente a su casi cuñado/hijo adoptivo)...dime devlin, ¿cuando es la boda?

El pelinegro/ oji azul se sonrojo como un tomate.

-¿boda?...glup.

-¡PAPÀ!...no es momento de decir disparates.

-¿cuales disparates?...¡si ya tienen parte del trabajo ya hecho! ja ja ja.

-no le veo lo gracioso.

-relax hijo...tienes que aprender a controlar tu temperamento, para cuando tengas que enfrentar al" monstruo de los antojos".

Ahora era el joven tennyson quien lo miraba sarcástico.

-Es un nombre muy tonto para un villano.

-ya lo veras...espera un mes y lo veras.

Un mes después...1:30

-ken...

-mmm...5 min.

-¡KENNY!

Devlin con un notorio embarazo de 3 meses sacudía a kenny quien dormía a su lado..

-¡¿QUE PASA AHORA?!

-No grites neurótico...ya bájale el stress...quiero helado de chocolate.

-¿otra vez?

-yep y con galletas de gingibre.

-dev...

-¡AHORA!

La mirada sicopática le indicaba dos cosas: 1- se pondría a llorar por lo sensible que esta por las hormonas, 2- sin importar lo que diga terminara comprando igual..

-¿algo más?

-apúrate.

En el dormitorio principal...

-Benji...

-mmm.. si mami quiero más helado...

-¡BEN!

Rook con un notorio embarazo de 3 meses sacudía a Benjamín quien dormía a su lado..

-¡¿QUE PASA AHORA?!

-No grites , no quiero que la familia piense que peleamos...quiero pepinillos con miel.

-¿otra vez?

-y galletas de escarabajo.

-Rook...

-¡AHORA!

La mirada furiosa le indicaba dos cosas: 1- se pondría a llorar por lo sensible que esta por las hormonas, 2- sin importar lo que diga terminara comprando igual..

-¿algo más?

-apúrate.

-como sea.

Al salir ambos castaños se encontraron..

-el monstruo de los antojos ¿no?

-yep.

-¿sabes en donde puedo encontrar helado de chocolate con galletas de ginjibre a estas horas ?

- te ayudaría , pero tengo que encontrar pepinillos con miel y galletas de escarabajo.

Ambos se alejaron tratando de evitar el regaño de sus respectivas parejas.


End file.
